Kaihun Pengen Nikah
by Ben-Xing
Summary: "Aku mau menikah dengan Jongin."/"Memang apa lebihnya adiknya si bantet itu? Dekil, hitam, pesek, kumel."/"Kapan kalian menikah. Menunggu Lee SooMan menjadi presiden Korea Selatan dulu?"/ Inginnya Sehun membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis dengan Jongin, tapi bagaimana jika masih ada penghalang untuk mereka? Fic of KaiHun, SuDo/KyungMyeon, FanXing/KrisLay and a little bit of LuMin.
1. Chapter 1

.

Title : Kaihun Pengen Nikah

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KaiHun, KyungMyeon/SuDo, Fanxing/KrisLay and little bit of LuMin/XiuHan

Length : 1/2

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

Brokoli... sawi... wortel... brokoli... sawi... wortel...

"Sayurannya dimakan, Hun. Jangan hanya diaduk saja." Yixing mengamati Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk makanannya, tidak ada yang masuk ke mulutnya sama sekali. Warana kulit pucat Sehun hanya semakin membuat ia terlihat seperti orang kurang gizi, membuat Yixing semakin bersalah saja.

"Aku mau menikah dengan Jongin."

"Uhuk!"

Yifan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung tersedak. Apa yang baru saja adiknya katakan itu. Ingin menikah dengan Jongin? Apa Yifan tidak salah dengar? Jelas-jelas dia tidak menyetujui hubungan dua orang itu. Kenapa sekarang mereka malah mau menikah? Untung saja Yixing tadi sigap memberikan air, tidak akan lucu kalau orang tampan sepertinya masuk rumah sakit karena tersedak mendengar adiknya yang ingin menikah.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang. Jangan berhubungan dengan adik si bantet itu. Dan kenapa sekarang kamu malah mau menikah dengannya? Aku tidak akan menyetujui. Aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan temnaku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Suara Yifan sudah menggelegar memenuhi ruang makan yang dihuni oleh tiga orang itu.

Memang 'sih, bisa dibilang hubungan yang dijalani Sehun dan Jongin itu hubungan terlarang. Salahkan saja kakaknya yang tidak terima dengan hubungan mereka. Alasan Yifan sangatlah kekanakan. Jongin itu adik Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon dulu pernah berselingkuh dengan Yixing. Padahal jelas Yixing sekarang sudah jadi miliknya. Sehun sendiri jengkel dengan sifat kakaknya yang terlalu terbawa masa lalu itu.

"Kalau tidak dengan Jongin. Aku tidak akan menikah!" pada dasarnya Yifan dan Sehun itu sama saja. Sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Untung saja ada Yixing yang biasanya menengahi, biasnya sih, walaupun lebih sering bodoh amat, tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Memang apa lebihnya adiknya si bantet itu? Dekil, hitam, pesek, kumel. Kau suka dia itu dari apanya? Lebih baik dengan temanku. Tampan, tinggi, perusahaan sudah milik sendiri, masa depan sudah jelas. Kau minta apa saja hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari." Sebenarnya ingginnya Yifan itu tidak tinggi. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan Sehun kedepannya terjamin. Yifan benar 'kan? Kakak mana yang tidak ingin adiknya bahagia?

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. Seharusnya aku dulu memilih Suho-hyung saja yang sudah jelas masa depannya. Bahkan sejak dia di dalam kandungannya saja dia sudah kaya. Harusnya aku memilihnya, jadi aku tak perlu bersusah-susah bersamamu." Yifan bingung. Ini kenapa Yixing jadi ikut memprotesnya. Pakai menyebut nama Suho pula. Suho itu nama panggilan kesayangan Yixing pada Junmyeon. Apalagi Yixing selalu memanggil menggunakan ebel-embel 'hyung'. Padahal Yixing tidak pernah memanggilnya menggunakan embel-embel 'gege', 'hyung', 'mas', ataupun 'kang', apalagi 'aa'. Dan Yifan sangat membenci hal itu.

"Baobei, apa yang kamu bicarakan? Kamu nggak bahagia sama aku?" Wajah Yifan sudah kaget begitu, seolah-olah seperti orang tersakiti. Membuat Sehun memutar matanya malas melihat kakaknya yang terlalu mendramatisir itu. Harusnya ia yang protes kepada kakaknya, kenapa sekarang malah Yifan yang memasang wajah melas seperti itu. Duh dasar king of drama!

"Habisnya pikiranmu itu terlalu egois, Fan. Hidup itu bukan hanya masalah tentang materi. Apasih asyiknya menikah dengan orang yang sudah kaya. Lebih baik menikah dengan yang orang dicintai apa adanya saja, menggapai mimpi bersama. Jadi bisa merasakan susah senang bersama dengan orang yang dicinta. Kalau kamu masih berpikir seperi itu? Berarti aku dulu salah pilih kamu, harusnya aku pilih Suho-hyung saja."

Suho lagi Suho lagi. Yifan paling panas telinganya kalau mendengar nama itu. Sebenarnya ucapan Yixing ada benarnya juga. Kalau seandainya Yixing dulu berpikir seperti Yifan, pasti Yixing lebih memilih Junmyeon. Masa depan Junmyeon itu jelas lebih bersinar daripada matahari. Berarti Yifan kalah dari lelaki yang tingginya tidak lebih dari bahunya itu? Lalu siapa yang mau Yifan ajak bersusah-susah? Bukankah lebih asyik mendaki bersama daripada menunggu di puncak? Heuheuheu

"Iya iya.. terserah kamu, Babe. Percuma saja aku protes. 2 lawan 1, jelas aku kalah. Dan kamu Hun, tidak ada nikah-nikah sama adiknya si bantet. Sampai dia jadi putih pun aku tidak akan merestui kalian. Aku berangkat dulu." Yifan memilih mengalah. Jika debat mereka berlanjut bisa-bisa dia terlambat. Yifan langsung berdiri, melakukan kebiasaanya setiap hari sebelum berangkat, mencium sekilas bibir Yixing dan mencium pipi Sehun yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya.

"Nggak ada cium-cium kalau nggak boleh nikah sama Jongin." Yifan cuma menghendikkan bahu. Lebih memilih tidak dapat ciuman dari adiknya daripada menjadi saudara dengan Junmyeon. Ih! Yifan amit-amit.

"Hun, maafkan gege ya. Karena hubungan gege dengan Suho-hyung dulu, kamu jadi terkena imbasnya." Sehun tidak tega melihat wajah sedih Yixing itu. Meski Yixing itu hanya kakak ipar Sehun, tapi dia sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Melebihi Yifan malah.

"Tidak apa-apa, ge. Yifan-ge saja yang keterlaluan. Jelas-jelas gege sudah bersamanya. Masih saja dendam pada Junmyeon-hyung." Sehun dulu tidak tahu jika Jongin itu adik Junmyeon yang notabennya adalah selingkuhannya Yixing. Dia tahu semua itu saja dari Luhan, kakak sepupunya. Waktu itu Yifan marah-marah tidak jelas dan menyuruh Sehun untuk memutuskan Jongin yang tentu saja ditolak oleh Sehun. Untung saja ada Luhan yang menengahi mereka. Duh Sehun jadi semakin sayang Luhan.

Yang Sehun pernah dengar dari Luhan, pada saat masa kuliah Junmyeon itu sempat menjadi selingkuhan Yixing ketika ditinggal Yifan ke Kanada. Sebenarnya pada waktu itu Junmyon sendiri juga sudah punya Kyungsoo, tapi dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan perginya Yifan, Kyungsoo mendapat beasiswa satu tahun ke Italia untuk memperdalam keahliannya, memasak.

Saat itu lah dua orang yang sedang kesepian mencoba saling menghangatkan. Awalnya Sehun tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan, tapi saat melihat Junmyeon yang juga tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jongin karena Sehun adalah adik Yifan hanya bisa membuat Sehun mengutuk hidupnya dengan Jongin yang tidak beruntung karena memiliki dua kakak yang sama-sama kekanakannya.

"Tapi sebenarnya aku juga masih mau loh dengan Suho-hyung." Sehun hanya bisa melongo mendengar ucapan Yixing itu. Tidak Yifan dan Junmyeon saja yang kekanakan, kakak iparnya juga ternyata. Duh Sehun rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang menyiapkan sarapan ya, Soo?" Inginnya Junmyeon sih bermesraan di pagi hari dengan orang yang dicinta. Berpelukan, mendapat _morning kiss_ , bahkan _making out in the morning_. Tapi apa daya Junmyeon ketika tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pinggang Kyungsoo saja sudah ditampik jauh oleh si empunya.

"Kau masih marah, Soo?" Junmyeon memasang wajah melasnya, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa berniat menjawab. Malah ditinggal masuk ke kamar Jongin. Kalau lama-lama seperti ini Junmyeon bisa gila. Kyungsoo sudah marah padanya selama tiga hari, dan selama tiga hari itu pula dia tidak bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya masih biasa, melakukan semua pekerjaan seperti memasak dan menyiapkan baju Junmyeon. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo menghiraukannya, bahkan Junmyeon tidak diajak bicara sama sekali.

Junmyeon kira Kyungsoo tidak akan semarah ini. Waktu itu ia hanya berniat menggoda Kyungsoo. Salahkan saja rutinitas padatnya yang membuat ia jarang menggoda Kyungsoo. Hanya karena aktor Jo Insung, Junmyeon dibuat merana seperti ini, mau dibawa kemana muka tampan Junmyeon ini.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo bangun telat, ia langsung bersiap-siap. Mengabaikan suaminya yang masih bersenandung ria di dalam kamar mandi. Pagi ini ada acara Fan-meeting aktor papan atas Jo Insung, dan Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sudah telat. Kyungsoo itu fans beratnya Jo Insung, jarang-jarang aktor tinggi itu mengadakan acara _fan-meet_. Inginnya Kyungsoo sih sering bertemu dengannya, apalagi bermain satu drama, Kyungsoo mau sekali. Sayangnya Kyungsoo bukan D.O EXO yang beruntung bisa bermain drama bersamanya, ditambah lagi suaminya yang protektif dan tukang selingkuh itu. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin jauh dari idolanya saja.

"Soo! Soo! Kyungsoo-ah! Kau masih di kamar kan?" Inginnya Kyungsoo sih mengabaikan panggilan Junmyeon. Dia sedang buru-buru demi Jo Insung, tidak ada yang boleh menggagalkan kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan sang idola. Dan dia juga sedang malas menghadapi kemanjaan Junmyeon yang sering kambuh itu.

"Soo! Kyungsoo-ah! Aku tahu kau masih disana." Kyungsoo masih sibuk membenahi rambutnya, ia akan bertemu sang idola, tentu saja Kyungsoo ingin terlihat mengesankan. Apalagi kalau bisa membuat Jo Insung terpana padanya, duh dia pasti akan sangat senang. Dia bisa membuktikan bukan hanya Junmyeon saja yang bisa selingkuh, dia juga bisa, apalagi dengan Jo Insung, pasti akan sangat keren.

Bukannya Kyungsoo durhaka karena tidak mendengarkan suaminya, hanya saja dia terlalu malas. Biasanya yang dibicarakan Junmyeon itu tidak penting dan tidak masuk akal, jadi Kyungsoo malas meladeninya. Apalagi jika Junmyeon sedang berusaha bercanda, Kyungsoo pasti langsung meninggalkannya. Menurutnya candaan Junmyeon itu tidak lucu dan tidak bisa membuat orang lain tertawa, hanya Junmyeon sendiri yang mengerti, jadi hanya Junmyeoon sendiri yang tertawa. Berarti tidak salah jika Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon itu mentalnya sedikit sakit.

"Soo! Kyungsoo-ah! Gigiku sakit, bantu aku!" Kyungsoo sudah menenteng tasnya. Inginnya dia cepat cepat pergi, tapi suara nyaring suaminya yang sedang berteriak-teriak itu membuatnya terhenti. Apalagi itu, sakit gigi? Akhirnya dengan malas ia kembali berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi sudah terlihat Junmyeon yang berdiri di depan cermin, selembar handuk melilit pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah rapi? Apa kau mau ke kafe?" Kyungsoo memang tidak memberitahu Junmyeon tentang fan-meet Jo Insung yang akan didatanginya, bisa mengamuk lelaki itu jika tahu. Lagipula jika ia berangkat Junmyeon pasti mengira ia pergi ke kafe. Biar saja Kyungsoo sekal-kali menjadi durhaka, lagipula ia hanya mendatangi fan-meet. Lebih durhaka mana dengan Junmyeon yang pernah selingkuh itu?

"Gigimu kenapa? Apanya yang sakit?" Kyungsoo sudah rapi, dia malas mendekat pada Junmyeon yang tubuhnya masih basah itu. Dia menyiapkan baju ini sejak sebulan yang lalu, jadi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk mengotori atau membasahi bajunya, apalagi sekarang dia sudah telat.

"Gigiku yang sebelah sini sakit. Tolong gosokkan gigiku." Lihat! Benar kan apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon sedang kumat manjanya. Apalagi dengan senyum yang katanya seperti malaikat itu. Ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia sudah sangat sering mengomentari Junmyeon bahwa jika dia tersenyum itu terlihat jelek, lebih baik ia diam agar telihat tampan.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah rapi dan akan berangkat. Kenapa juga digosok, kalau sakit itu diobati, bukan digosok." Kyungsoo menyayangi Junmyeon, tapi sayangnya rasa cintanya kepada Jo Insung itu juga tidak bisa dikalahkan.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku yang sakit gigi ini. Ayolah, Soo. Tolong gosokkan." Junmyeon menyodorkan sikat gigi yang sudah diberi pasta gigi itu. Padahal hanya menggosok gigi, apa bedanya ia yang menggosok dengan Junmyeon sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo membenci Junmyeon yang tidak bisa ia tolak itu.

"Baik, tapi hanya lima menit. Aku harus segera pergi." Sayangnya Kyungsoo melewatkan seringaian Junmyeon yang sering dipuja orang-orang sebagai senyum malaikat itu.

Niatnya Kyungsoo itu hanya berusaha berbakti kepada suaminya, tapi apa dayanya saat yang dibantu itu adalah seorang serigala. Rencana Kyungsoo setelah membantu Junmyeon menggosok gigi ia akan langsung pergi. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia malah 'dibabat' habis oleh Junmyeon disana. Dan parahnya lagi ketika ia berhasil melarikan diri dari Junmyeon, acara fan-meet itu sudah selesai. Persetan dengan rambut dan bajunya yang berantakan. Gara-gara _Junmyeon and his f*cking hormon_ ia jadi batal bertemu dengan Jo Insung. Kyungsoo bersumpah ia tidak akan mau menggosokan gigi Junmyeon lagi.

.

.

.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal ke kafe 'kan?" Kyungsoo memegang dahi Jongin, sudah lebih dingin daripada tiga hari kemarin. Adik Junmyeon itu sudah sakit demam selama tiga hari. Itu semua terjadi karena tiga hari yang lalu Jongin mengajukan proposal untuk menikah dengan Sehun kepada Junmyeon yang langsung ditolak oleh sang kakak. Bahkan tidak sampai disitu saja, Junmyeon juga sempat menjelekkan kakak Sehun, tentang bagaimana tongosnya gigi Yifan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung. Kau berangkat saja. Lagipula kau juga belum mengecek kafe sama sekali minggu ini." Jongin tersenyum sendu menatap Kyungsoo. Dia malah merasa yang menjadi hyungnya itu Kyungsoo, bukan Junmyeon. Memang sih Junmyeon juga perhatian padanya, tapi masih perhatian Kyungsoo. Karena itu Jongin lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo daripada Junmyeon.

"Kalu begitu aku berangkat ke kafe dulu." Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin sebelum bergegas keluar. Kyungsoo memang memiliki kafe, itu adalah hadiah yang diminta Kyungsoo pada Junmyeon saat pernikahan mereka, hitung-hitung sebagi mahar. Alasan Kyungsoo sih untuk menyalurkan bakatnya, memasak.

Jongin tersenyum dan melambai pada Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang dilewati Kyungsoo begitu saja. Jongin sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah kesal orang itu, kalau saja ia tidak ingat Junmyeon itu kakaknya, pasti ia sudah terbahak.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Junmyeon kesal. Harusnya yang diberi _morning kiss_ itu Junmyeon, bukan adiknya yang terpapar matahari itu. Jongin itu sehat dan sakit sama saja, sama-sama membuat Junmyeon kesal.

"Kau belum baikkan dengan Kyungsoo-hyung ya, hyung?" Jongin terkikik geli. Membuat Junmyeon kesal itu sudah jadi hobinya. Salahkan Junmyeon saja yang tidak mau menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Sehun, akhirnya Jongin memanipulasi Kyungsoo demi mendapatkan tujuannya. Berusaha untuk mencapai tujuan kan tidak masalah.

"Kau masih mau bertanya?" Junmyeon benar-benar kesal, Jongin itu sudah mencari keuntungan dari Kyungsoo. Demi membalas Junmyeon, bisa-bisanya Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya tidur. Alasan Jongin sih ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa saat ia tidur, ia kan sedang sakit. Apalagi Kyungsoo juga sedang marah pada Junmyeon, tentu saja pasti disetujui oleh lelaki bermata belo itu. Dan berkhir Junmyeon yang merana selama tiga hari ini karena tidur tanpa sentuhan Kyungsoo.

"Makanya, hyung. Sudah aku bilang, restui pernikahanku dengan Sehun. kau tidak akan berbaikkan dengan Kyungsoo-hyung jika belum merestui pernikahan kami." Jumyeon mendengus melihat Jongin yang kembali tertawa. Apa-apaan itu, Jongin mengancamnya?

Sebenarnya Junmyeon juga sedikit kesal dengan Kyungsoo. Untung saja Junmyeon cinta mati padanya, kalau tidak pasti Kyungsoo sudah dihabisinya. Selama tiga hari ini perhatian Kyungsoo itu terfokus pada Jongin karena sedang sakit. Dan sialnya adiknya itu malah memanipulasi kakak iparnya. Membuat Junmyeon semakin kesal. Yang mendapat pelukan Kyungsoo saat malam Jongin, yang mendapat _morning kiss_ Jongin, yang mendapat suapan saat makan juga Jongin. Duh sebenarnya suami Kyungsoo itu Junmyeon apa Jongin, Junmyeon geram sendiri mengingatnya.

.

.

.

"Jonginnnnnnnn!" Sehun langsung memeluk Jongin yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. Seminggu lebih dia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Rindunya sudah tidak bisa dibendung. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum, mencium dahi dan memeluk balik Sehun. Sehun itu kalau sedang manja ya seperti ini, mirip sekali dengan kakaknya. Kenapa malah mirip dengan Junmyeon?

"Tolong dikondisikan, ya. Disini masih ada jomblo, jadi tolong perhatikan sekitarmu." Itu suara cempreng milik Jongdae. Mereka sedang berada di rumah Baekhyun ngomong-ngomong. Kebiasaan tempat Jongin dan Sehun bertemu, kalau tidak di rumah Baekhyun, ya rumah Chanyeol dan rumah Jongdae. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu di rumah masing-masing. Ingat, mereka ini menjalin hubungan terlarang bagi para sang kakak.

"Kau sudah sembuh? Apa masih sakit? Kenapa setelah sakit kau malah semakin dekil?" Lihat kan! Mulut Sehun itu biasa berkata pedas. Untung saja Jongin sudah terbiasa.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tetap cinta kok." Sehun kembali mengusapkan hidungnya di bahu Jongin, membuat tiga pasang mata yang memandangnya malas. Mereka sudah biasa dengan drama roman picisan ini. 'Cinta terlarang Sehun' adalah nama yang diberikan Baekhyun saaat harus menyaksikan keromantiasan Jongin dan Sehun.

"No PDA please!" Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol secara kompak berkoar bersama.

"Kalian jangan hanya bermesraan. Katanya mau menikah."

"Duh yang mau menikah tapi nggak dapat restu." Komentar Chanyeol sukses mendapatkan tambahan dari Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia jadi mengingat lagi masalahnya yang belum terselesaikan itu.

"Jong..." suara Sehun melembut. Lebih seprti berbisik kepada Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Iya... sayang." Jongin tahu Jongin itu anak bungsu, ia juga masih kekanakan. Ia biasa dimanja oleh kakaknya. Tapi disini masalahnya Sehun itu lebih kekanakan darinya. Iya kalau kekasih Jongin itu semacam Kyungsoo atau Yixing atau Minseok, pasti yang ada Jongin yang dimanjakan. Tapi masalahnya disini kekasihnya itu Sehun, dan tidak ada yang lebih kekanakan lagi selain Sehun. Mungkin efek terlalu dimanja oleh kakaknya juga.

"Pernikahan kita bagaimana? Yifan-ge tidak menyetujuinya, ia malah mengancam menjodohkanku dengan temannya." Sebenarnya Jongin dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari empat tahun. Dan mereka mulai berpikir untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih serius. Tapi sayangnya hubungan mereka tak semulus paha Sooyoung, gadis yang pernah dikencani Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu. Masih ada masalah yang menghambat hubungan mereka, dan ini masalah penting, masalah restu.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian kawin lari saja." Ini ide Baekhyun, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengusulkan ide gila itu.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah." Dan Jongin selalu menolak dengan tegas. Memang jika dilihat dari wajah, Jongin itu tipe orang yang urakan. Tapi dia sebenarnya sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun. Sudah berapa kali Sehun mengajaknya kawin lari, Sehun rela dibawa lari oleh Jongin, asal itu bersama Jongin, ia tidak akan masalah. Tapi tetap ditolak oleh Jongin. Padahal bagi Jongin itu adalah perkara yang mudah.

Alasan Jongin sih dia tidak mau menikahi Sehun secara tak terhormat. Jika seperti ini sudah melibatkan harga diri. Dan Jongin tidak mau dicap sebagai orang tidak bertanggungjawab karena telah membawa lari anak orang. Itu bukan style Jongin.

Jongin ingin mendapat restu secara langsung dari Yifan dan Junmyeon. Kakak mereka itu sudah seperti pengganti orang tua mereka sejak mereka tak ada. Bahkan karena terlalu tinggi menjunjung budaya timur, Jongin tidak pernah menyentuh Sehun sampai tahap yang jauh. Mungkin hanya cium dan berpelukan saja. Pernah sekali Sehun mengajaknya melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh, bahkan Sehun sudah sangat rela jika Jongin 'menodainya'. Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang memegang teguh prinsipnya. Dan ia harus rela didiami Sehun seminggu karena dianggap tidak mencintai Sehun. Bukankah Jongin suami- _able_ sekali? Duh Sehun rasanya semakin cinta.

"Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kapan kalian menikah. Menunggu Lee SooMan menjadi presiden Korea Selatan dulu?" Ucapan Jongdae yang terkesan mengejek itu juga ada benarnya. Jongin sebenarnya juga sangat pusing memikirkan hal itu. Jongin sedikit kesal kepada kakak kandungnya itu. Hanya karena dendam perselingkuhan Junmyeon dengan Yixing di masa lalu, ia dan Sehun menjadi korban. Jongin berani bersumpah, wajah Junmyeon saja yang mirip malaikat, tapi belum tentu dengan hatinya. Masih juga baik Jongin. Buktinya, Jongin tidak pernah berselingkuh. Sehun itu adalah _the one and only_.

"Ah... Kenapa kalian tidak minta tolong Luhan-ge saja. Mungkin saja dia bisa membantu." Chanyeol itu sebenarnya cerdas. Tapi kecerdasannya itu sudah tertutupi oleh sifat hyperaktifnya yang mengarah ke autis itu.

"Kau benar, hyung. Luhan-ge sangat mendukung hubungan kami. Pasti dia bisa membantu." Sehun sangat senang. Yang memberi ide itu Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa yang mendapatkan pelukan malah Jongin. Ah bagaimana Sehun bisa melupakan sepupunya bermata rusa itu.

"Jong, kau setuju 'kan kalau kita meminta tolong pada Luhan-ge?" Sehun takut saja. Jongin itu selalu memegang prinsipnya. Itu memang bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya, Sehun itu sudah ingin cepat-cepat menikah dengan Jongin. Bayangan teman kakaknya yang katanya mau dijodohkan dengannya saja sukses membuat ia sudah tidur. Iya kalau teman kakaknya itu seperti Kai EXO, Sehun sih mau mau saja. Dia kan fans beratnya Kai. Tapi kalau teman kakaknya itu malah mirip leader EXO? Duh maaf saja, Sehun itu anti denagn yang bantet-bantet.

"Iya, sayang. Aku setuju. Kita akan minta tolong Luhan-ge dan Minseok-hyung." Sebenarnya Jongin ingin memenangkan hati Junmyeon dan Yifan dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi melihat Sehun yang sangat senang ia jadi tidak tega. Apa salahnya dicoba, namanya juga usaha. Lagipula Luhan adalah sepupu Sehun, sedangkan Minseok juga masih saudara jauh dengannya. Mungkin saja mereka bisa membantu. Ya semoga saja berhasil, semoga.

.

.

.

***TBC***

Pertama aku minta maaf pada leader Exo yang sudah aku nistakan disini ^^

Sebenarnya ff ini adalah oneshoot, tapi aku buat menjadi twoshoot karena terlalu panjang, dan entah kenapa aku merasa feelnya masih kurang -_-

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^^

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?

See you at next chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Kaihun Pengen Nikah

Author : Ben-Xing

Pairing : KaiHun, KyungMyeon/SuDo, Fanxing/KrisLay and little bit of LuMin/XiuHan

Length : 2/2 (END)

WARNING : BL, typo(s) bertebaran, EYD amburadul

Pemainnya milik diri mereka masing-masing, tapi fic ini milik Ben-Xing

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari dimana Luhan biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Minseok. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja jiwa muda Luhan ingin bermesraan dengan Minseok, memang malam Minggu itu hanya milik mereka yang berpacaran? Tapi sayangnya malam Minggu Luhan harus diganggu oleh dua bayi besar kesayangan Minseok itu.

Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu kesal saat kegiatannya diganggu dan malah menemukan sepasang kekasih itu berdiri di depan rumahnya. Bukan masalah besar sebenarnya, tapi yang menjadi masalah besar itu saat Sehun merengek meminta bantuan Luhan untuk meminta restu pada Yifan dan Junmyeon.

Duh Luhan benar-benar mengutuk dua orang beda tinggi itu. Jongin dan Sehun itu saling mencintai, kan mereka hanya perlu memberi restu dan boom! Jongin dan Sehun bisa menikah. Kalau tahu seperti ini, dulu Luhan pasti akan melarang Yixing dekat-dekat dengan Junmyeon, agar mereka tidak berselingkuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semua sudah terjadi dan akhir-akhirnya Luhan juga yang harus menyelesaikan, mengingat Junmyeon dan Yifan tidak mungkin akur.

"Sudahlah, hamili Sehun saja." Jawaban asal dari Luhan itu sukses mendapat geplakan sayang dari Minseok. Minseok tega sekali, Luhan kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula Luhan juga tahu bagaimana gaya pacaran Jongin. Memang sih Luhan menghargai Jongin, ia juga sangat bangga pada Jongin yang tidak mau menikah tanpa restu kakaknya. Tapi sayangnya Luhan itu tidak bisa seperti Jongin. Minseok saja sudah 'dibabat' habis oleh Luhan sebelum mereka menikah.

Kadang Luhan juga berpikir, Junmyeon dan Jongin itu adik-kakak tetapi kenapa tidak ada mirip-miripnya. Jongin itu agak kecoklatan, Junmyeon itu putih. Jongin itu tinggi, Junmyeon itu bantet, sesuai panggilan Yifan. Jongin itu tidak mau 'menodai' Sehun sebelum menikah, Junmyeon itu sudah terlalu sering 'membabat' habis Kyungsoo sejak mereka pacaran. Dan yang paling jelas Jongin itu setia sedangkan Junmyeon itu tukang selingkuh.

"Aku hanya perlu mereka mengatakan 'ya'. Setelah itu aku pasti akan membawa Sehun pergi." Jongin memang hanya butuh kakaknya mengatkan ya. Kalau mereka sudah setuju, walaupun harus terpaksa pasti Jongin langsung beraksi, menikahi Sehun maksudnya.

"Kalau maumu seperti itu, aku tahu caranya." Ketiga orang itu pun langsung menatap serius Luhan yang tengah tertawa bangga.

.

.

.

"Jong, apa kau yakin rencana Luhan-ge akan berhasil?" Sehun memainkan lengan atas Jongin yang berotot hasil dari kerja kerasnya di gym itu. Mereka sedang menginap di rumah Luhan karena terlalu malam untuk pulang yang tentu saja ditanggapi sangat senang oleh Sehun. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lama bersama kekasihnya itu. Tidur dan bangun dalam pelukan Jongin setiap hari itu mimpi Sehun. Seperti saat ini, Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada _headboard_ ranjang, sedangkan Sehun bergelung dalam pelukan Jongin, kepalanya bersandar di dada Jongin, tangan kiri Jongin memeluknya, sedangkan tangan kanan Jongin dimainkan oleh Sehun.

"Doakan saja, sayang. Kau tahu kan Yifan-hyung dan Junmyeon-hyung itu sudah seperti pengganti orang tua kita. Jadi restu mereka itu sudah seperti restu orang tua kita." Jongin sebenarnya sedikit ragu. Inginnya sih mendapatkan restu dari kakaknya secara langsung, dan benar-benar restu, bukan hanya persetujuan. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Luhan menceritakan permusuhan Junmyeon dan Yifan, ditambah lagi fakta yang selama ini ia lihat hanya membuat Jongin menaruh harapan kecil pada kakaknya. Kalau dengan cara halus tidak bisa, maka harus dengan cara kasar. Kalau dengan cara baik-baik tidak bisa, maka harus dengan cara curang. Itu prinsip yang ia pelajari dari Luhan tadi.

"Tapi aku takut jika gagal. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan teman Yifan-ge. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu. Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah menikah jika tidak denganmu." Jongin tahu Sehun itu kadang masih labil. Emosinya masih naik turun. Tapi Jongin sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun menikah dengan orang lain. Selama ini yang berjuang dengan Sehun itu Jongin, susah senang Sehun dengan Jongin, tentu saja ia tidak terima jika Sehun menikah dengan orang lain.

"Makanya sabar, sayang. Kalau kita berniat baik pasti ada jalan." Yang membuat Sehun nyaman dengan Jongin itu bukan hanya karena Jongin kekasihnya saja. Tapi Jongin itu sudah seperi kakak baginya, kadang juga seperti teman, kadang lagi seperti ayah, dan sering juga seperti musuh. Intinya Jongin itu bisa membuat Sehun merasakan kasih sayang dari berbagai macam.

"Jong, seandainya kita tidak bisa menikah. Apa kau akan menikah dengan orang lain?" Sehun terlalu takut saja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ditinggalkan Jongin dan menjadi perjaka tua. Sedangkan Jongin menikah dan bahagia dengan orang lain. Walupun dekil dan kumel seperti itu, yang menyukai Jongin itu banyak. Krystal, Irene, Chorong, Hani dan entah siapa lagi Sehun sudah lupa namanya. Untung saja sifat Junmyeon yang tukang selingkuh itu tidak diikuti oleh adiknya. Bisa mati berdiri Sehun melihat Jongin membawa rentengan selingkuhannya.

"Kau masih meragukan kesetiaanku? Aku kurang setia seperti apa memang?" Lihat kan, Sehun jadi semakin jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Dilihat dari segi manapun pada diri Jongin pasti hanya membuat Sehun semakin jatuh cinta saja.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kehilanganmu saja. Tidak ada yang mau memanjakanku selain dirimu." Sehun sadar ia itu manja. Karena itu Yifan selalu melarangnya mencari yang seumuran, menyuruhnya untuk mencari yang beberapa tahun lebih tua agar bisa memanjakannya. Tapi bisa lihat sendiri kan, Jongin yang seumuran dengannya saja juga bisa memanjakannya, berarti tidak harus yang lebih tua kan? Memang usia belum pasti menetukan kedewasaan orang.

"Seandainya kita tidak bisa menikah, kita tetap bersama kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Dan kau akan tetap memegang prinsipmu seperti sebelum kita menikah?"

"Pasti, sayang."

"Berarti jangan salahkan aku jika aku mencari sentuhan dari orang lain." Jongin bungkam. Sehun tertawa. Memang pada dasarnya Sehun saja yang ingin cepat-cepat 'dinodai' oleh Jongin. Sehun itu sudah berusaha menggoda Jongin dengan cara apa saja. Mulai dari menggoyangkan pantatnya saat duduk di pangkuan Jongin, duh siapa yang tidak ingin 'menodai' pantat Sehun itu. Sehun pernah menggunakan pakaian Yifan, yang ukurannya minta ampun besarnya, pada dasarnya kakaknya itu raksasa, bukan manusia. Ia membuka sebagian kancingnya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang menggoda. Ia juga pernah melakukan _strip dance_ dan _pol dance_ di hadapan Jongin. Bahkan ia pernah mencekoki Jongin dengan obat. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa menggoyahkan iman Jongin. Sehun sampai ampun sendiri demi mengerjai Jongin itu. Alasan Jongin sih ia menyayangi Sehun dan ia mau menjaga yang menjadi kesayangannya itu.

"Berani kau mencari sentuhan dari orang lain. Jangan salahkan aku juga jika aku menjadi seperti Junmyeon-hyung."

Tukang selingkuh?

TIDAK!

TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!

Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Sehun amit-amit, jangan sampai memiliki kekasih seperti Junmyeon. Ia masih terima jika Jongin memiliki sifat songong seperti kakaknya. Tapi ia bersumpah ia akan membunuh Junmyeon jika Jongin sampai berselingkuh. Tentu saja Junmyeon yang ia bunuh, Junmyeon yang sudah menurunkan sifat suka selingkuh pada adiknya. Sehun tidak akan membunuh Jongin, ia itu terlalu mencintai Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kau masih marah ya, Soo" Kyungsoo tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali Junmyeon mengatakan kalimat itu selama dua hari ini, yang jelas Kyungsoo sudah bosan mendengarnya. Dan ia juga tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menjawabnya. Kyungsoo masih marah? Tentu saja. Masih sangat marah malahan. Seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo marah karena Junmyeon merusak acaranya dengan Jo Insung, dan setelah lima hari mendiaminya Kyungsoo mulai bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga Junmyeon itu suaminya, jadi ia tidak mungkin mendiaminya selamanya kan? Bisa-bisa ia tidak mendapat uang bulanan jika ia mendiami Junmyeon terus. _Well everything needs money right?_

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai luluh, ia mau menerima maaf Junmyeon asal mau menjemput Kyungsoo di rumah Ryeowook, hitung-hitung sebagai permohonan maaf. Ia masih berada di rumah Baekhyun saat mobilnya tiba-tiba mogok padahal ia masih butuh ke rumah Ryeowook yang berjarak dua blok untuk mengambil resep baru, dan ia tidak mau membuang kesempatan untuk memanfaatkkan suaminya itu. Kyungsoo meminta Junmyeon menjemputnya di rumah Ryeowook saja, ia akan berjalan ke rumah salah satu sepupu Junmyeon itu.

Mungkin Tuhan memang sudah menggariskan mobilnya mogok, mungkin juga Tuhan sudah menakdirkan dirinya berjalan menuju rumah Ryewook, dan yang pasti Tuhan juga sudah membuat Kyungsoo melihat kelakuan suaminya di depan rumah Tao itu. Bukan, masalah yang membuat Kyungsoo mendiami Junmyeon kembali itu bukan tentang Tao, tapi tentang bagaimana tangan Junmyeon mengusap lembut lesung pipi kakak ipar Sehun itu, iya Yixing, mantan selingkuhan Junmyeon.

Saat itu juga langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dan kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Padahal Kyungsoo tadi sempat berencana untuk minta maaf pada Junmyeon. Tapi rasanya percuma saja ia memaafkan Junmyeon kalau seperti itu akhirnya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli pada Junmyeon, ia segera menghubungi Jongin dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Biarkan saja Junmyeon mencarinya di rumah Ryewook, meski Junmyeon mencarinya ke ujung dunia pun Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Junmyeon itu menyebalkan.

"Ibu Minseok meminta kita datang minggu ini, ada acara keluarga katanya." Junmyeon tahu Kyungsoo mendengarkan. Tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Memang sih Kyungsoo sudah kembali tidur dengannya, tapi percuma saja. Kyungsoo mengambil jarak yang sangat jauh darinya, bahkan Kyungsoo meletakkan dua guling di tengah ranjang sebagai batas mereka. Sudah seminggu Junmyeon tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo. Kan Junmyeon rindu Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon sendiri bingung, dua hari yang lalu Junmyeon rasa Kyungsoo sudah memaafkannya tentang masalah Jo Insung itu. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo masih dingin padanya, lebih dingin daripada dua hari yang lalu malah. Dan sayangnya lelaki itu tidak pernah menyebutkan kesalahan Junmyeon. Junmyeon sendiri tidak merasa membuat kesalahan. Dan yang membuat Junmyeon lebih menderita itu hobi Kyungsoo saat akan tidur. Bagaimana Junmyeon tidak ingin 'menghabisi' Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo di sebelahnya sekarang sedang asyik membaca buku, bukan masalah membaca bukunya. Tapi Kyungsoo sekarang sedang tidak menggunakan atasan, atau bahasa gaulnya _topless_ , hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggangnya ke bawah. Junmyeon hanya bisa merana, pasangannya ini seperti sedang menggodanya. Apalagi saat hp Kyungsoo jatuh dan ia mengambilnya, yang sukses memperlihatkan punggung Kyungsoo. Duh sudah berapa lama Junmyeon tidak 'mengotori' punggung Kyungsoo itu. Bisa saja sih ia langsung 'membabat' habis Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Tapi sayanganya pukulan tangan Kyungsoo itu tidak bisa dianggap wajar. Junmyeon hanya bisa merana. Duh Junmyeon merasa sangat galau.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memperbaiki hubungan ini, Soo? Setidaknya agar kita tidak terlihat bertengkar di depan Kim-ahjumma." Belum sampai Junmyeon menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo yang sangat menggiurkan untuknya itu. Ia sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah kepalan tangan yang siap memberi tanda cinta di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku masih bingung tentang pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Aku kemarin meminta saran dari Luhan-ge dan ia malah memberiku saran yang tidak-tidak." Jongin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal di pangkuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan telinganya, kebiasaannya sejak dulu, selalu meminta Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan telinganya.

"Seandainya aku menjadi Luhan-ge aku juga akan memberikan saran yang tidak-tidak. Kau tahu sendiri kakakmu seperti apa jika sudah menyangkut urusan keluarga Wu itu." Kyungsoo masih sibuk membersihkan telinga kanan Jongin. Jongin itu jarang sekali membersihkan telinganya jika tidak diingatkan. Mirip sekali dengan Junmyeon.

"Jadi kau mendukungku berbuat curang dan tidak mematuhi Junmyeon-hyung begitu?" Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Memang selama ini Kyungsoo selalu mendukungnya, tapi ia tidak yakin saja.

"Ini bukan masalah patuh atau tidak patuh. Tapi ini masalahmu dan Sehun. Kau akan kehilangannya jika tidak kau perjuangkan." Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan Jongin. Masih sibuk dengan telinga Jongin itu.

"Tapi aku hanya berusaha menuruti Junmyeon-hyung. Setidaknya aku tidak melanggar aturannya."

"Dan tidak ada aturan yang melarangmu bersama Sehun. Itu hanya ucapan dua orang yang terlalu egois dan tidak mau tahu masalah adiknya." Kyungsoo sudah berganti membersihkan telinga kiri Jongin. Posisi Jongin kini menghadap perut Kyungsoo.

"Jika aku bersama Sehun, pasti akan ada hubungannya dengan Yixing-ge. Apa kau tidak masalah Junmyeon-hyung berhungan dengan Yixing-ge? Apa kau tidak sedih?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mau egois, Kyungsoo itu terlalu baik, dan kakaknya itu juga keterlaluan. Masih segar di ingatan Jongin saat menjemput Kyungsoo dan mendapati Junmyeon bersama Yixing di depan rumah Tao.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan telinga Jongin, menatap lelaki yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Masalah? Tentu saja. Tapi akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar jika adikku ini tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sedih? Tidak juga. Tapi akan menjadi sedih jika melihatmu kehilangan Sehun." Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin yang lebih mancung ke dalam itu, beda sekali dengan hidung Junmyeon. Kyungsoo saja kadang masih bingung menghadapi adik kakak itu, terlalu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka.

"Hyung, kau itu kenapa sih mau dengan kakakku? Padahal kau tahu sendiri kelakuannya?" Jongin terkikik geli saat Kyungsoo membersihkan telinganya lagi.

"Harusnya kau tahu. Kau itu bisa melakukan tapi masih tidak mengerti. Ini semua hanya masalah kesetian. Senakal-nakalnya kakakmu, ia pasti akan kembali pulang."

"Hyung, kau setia, aku setia. Seharusnya kau denganku saja. Tidak dengan Junmyeon-hyung."

"Malas sekali dengan bocah manja sepertimu."

"Seperti Junmyeon-hyung tidak manja saja. Ia malah lebih manja daripada aku."

"Setidaknya dompetnya bisa memanjakanku."

"Oh berarti selama ini kau menikah itu karena -"

"Ya! Kim Jongin!" itu suara malaikat, malaikat dari neraka maksud Jongin. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu. Benar kan ucapan Jongin, di ambang pintu sudah berdiri malaikat dari neraka kesayangannya itu.

"Cepat pergi ke perusahaan cabang Busan! Perbaiki masalah disana!" Junmyeon itu lelah. Tapi rasa lelahnya itu hanya digantikan emosi saat melihat pemandangan di ruang tamunya itu. Jongin itu senang sekali merebut perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia saja sudah berapa hari tidak mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo, apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan demi meminta maaf padanya. Dan Jongin hanya mendapatkanya dengan cuma-cuma. Duh seandainya saja adiknya itu tidak hitam, Junmyeon pasti akan membakar Jongin agar terlihat hitam. Hanya saja ia masih terlalu sayang adiknya, ia tidak mau melihat Jongin semakin hitam saja.

"Hyung, kau tega sekali merusak acara manjaku dengan Kyungsoo-hyung." Jongin tahu kakaknya itu masih belum berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak apa-apakan menggoda kakanya sekali lagi. Lagipula Jongin juga masih dendam pada kakanya yang tidak mau merestuinya itu.

"Ya! Kau! Cepat pergi!" Teriakan Junmyeon berhasil membuat Jongin bangun. Ia tidak mau dibakar hidup-hidup oleh kakaknya itu. Ia masih menyayangi kulit eksotisnya itu. Jongin langsung berdiri, berpamitan pada Kyungsoo, mencium pipinya dan langsung melesat pergi. Tidak melewatkan wajah merah Junmyeon yang menahan marah itu.

.

.

.

"Baobei, Minggu ini ada pertemuan dengan investor, dan Luhan mengatakan untuk mengajak pasangan." Yifan sedang sibuk meratakan krim malam pada wajahnya, kebiasaan yang dilakukan sebelum tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa, Fan. Aku ada janji untuk ke studio dengan Chanyeol. Lagipula untuk apa aku ikut? Aku tak pernah terlibat urusan bisnismu itu kan?" Yixing sudah duduk di atas ranjang, sedang asyik mendengarkan musik dengan headphone di telinganya. Mengabaikan suaminya yang sibuk dengan tradisinya setiap malam. Yixing itu memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai komposer, iya sampingan. Karena Yifan itu terlalu protektif pada Yixing.

"Babe, jangan sampai kau lupa selama ini kebutuhanmu terpenuhi juga karena bisnis itu." Tangan Yifan sudah berpindah meratakan krim malam di bagian lehernya. Tentu saja dia tidak mau memiliki kulit yang belang, wajah saja yang putih, tapi leher tidak. Mengerikan sekali menurut Yifan.

"Kan dulu aku ingin memiliki studio menari agar aku tidak selalu menjadi bebanmu. Tapi kau malah melarangku. Kyungsoo bahkan dibuatkan kafe oleh Suho-hyung." Suho lagi. Rasanya nama itu sudah seperti kutukan bagi Yifan. Setiap nama itu disebut pasti selalu membuat sebagian dirinya terbakar. Apalagi yang mengucapkan mantra itu pasangannya sendiri.

"Kamu hobi sekali sih menyebut nama si bantet itu?" Yifan sudah malas. Tidak Sehun, tidak Yixing. Mereka suka sekali berhungan dengan keluarga Kim itu.

"Habisnya kamu itu menyebalkan. Kamu nggak mau merestui pernikahan Sehun dengan Jongin. Kalau kamu nggak mau merestui mereka. Biar aku saja yang menikah dengan Suho-hyung." Yifan diam. Yixing apalagi.

Sebenarnya Yixing dulu itu masih sangat mau dengan Junmyeon. Seandainya dulu tidak ada Kyungsoo, pasti Yixing akan mempertahankan Junmyeon. Hanya saja Yixing sadar, ia hanya orang ketiga diantara Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu ia lebih memilih mundur. Darimana saja ia sudah kalah dengan Kyungsoo. Darimana saja yang dimaksud disini adalah hati Junmyeon. Memang sih Junmyeon mengatakan sayang padanya, tapi Yixing juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu bahwa cinta Junmyeon itu hanya milik Kyungsoo. Lagipula Junmyeon diapa-apakan juga tetap sama saja, tidak bisa mengalahkan Yifan untuk memiliki hati Yixing.

"Loh? Kok gitu? Kamu mau aku jadi duda keren gitu? Terus kamu jadi madunya Kyungsoo?" Memang sih Yifan tahu jika cintanya Yixing itu hanya miliknya. Tapi kalau setiap hari mendengar nama mantan selingkuhan dari pasangannya disebut, apa tidak kesal juga?

"Habisnya kamu itu egois, Fan. Kamu nggak kasihan sama Sehun yang nggak bisa bersatu dengan Jongin. Nggak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang kita cinta itu sakit, Fan. Aku sudah pernah merasakan itu." Yixing dulu juga merasa sakit saat tiba-tiba ditinggal Yifan. Tanpa kabar dan kepastian pula. Untung saja dulu ada Junmyeon yang menghiburnya, jadi ia tidak begitu terlalu menderita.

"Loh? Kok aku yang salah? Dulu yang nyuruh selingkuh siapa?" Yixing dulu benar-benar tidak terima ditinggalkan Yifan begitu saja. Sampai sekarang pun ia juga masih belum terima.

"Salah kamu yang tiba-tiba ninggalin aku." Dulu waktu ditinggal Yifan sebenarnya bukan Junmyeon saja yang mendekatinya. Ada seorang lagi, namanya Jung Taekwon. Dia bahkan sudah melamar Yixing yang tentu saja ia tolak. Tapi mau maunya saja Yixing diphp oleh cinta pertamanya itu. Bagaimanapun juga Yixing itu cinta setengah mati pada Yifan, iya setengah, kan yang setengahnya lagi milik Junmyeon. Hihihi

"Kamu tahu kan , Babe. Dulu aku pergi ke Kanada juga karena alasan yang jelas." Yifan berusaha sabar menghadapi Yixing yang mengajaknya ribut itu. Apalagi jika sudah menyangkut masalah Kanada, Yifan memilih mengalah. Yifan memang tahu ia dulu salah meninggalkan Yixing tiba-tiba. Tapi kan itu dulu. Sekarang saja setiap hari Yixing selalu bangun di pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku mau tidur. Alismu akan semakin tipis jika bertengkar terus." Yixing sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sedangkan Yifan langsung diam. Alisnya itu kesayangannya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan alisnya itu rontok, walau sehelaipun.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Yixing baru saja memasuki tempat yang dikatakan Luhan untuk menemui investor itu. Yifan bisa melihat Luhan yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan sukses membuatnya menaikkan kedua alis kesayangannya itu. Bukan hanya Luhan dan Minseok yang menempati meja itu, tapi ada Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo juga disana. Oh sial, Yifan benar-benar mengumpat. Jangan sampai investor yang dimaksudkan Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Junmyeon ikut menoleh saat Luhan melambaikan tangan. Ia tadi juga sempat bingung saat hanya melihat Minseok dan Luhan saja. Seharusnya pertemuan keluarga kan dihadiri banyak anggota keluarga. Tapi semua kebingungannya itu hilang saat melihat Yifan dan Yixing berjalan ke arahnya. Sial, sepertinya ia baru saja terkena jebakan Minseok.

"Kenapa wajah kalian itu? Seperti rentenir yang tidak mendapat bayaran hutangnya saja?" Luhan tertawa. Mengabaikan aura di sekitarnya yang sudah seperti latar peperangan itu. Yifan menatap tajam Junmyeon, sedangkan yang ditatap juga membalas tatapannya tidak suka.

"Kau jangan mencari masalah, Lu." Yifan ganti menatap tajam Luhan. Sial sekali dia dikerjai oleh rusa jantan itu.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan antara keluar-"

"GEGE!"

Itu Sehun. datang dengan teriakan yang membuat semua pengunjung restoran menatapnya terkejut. Bukan hanya dengan teriakannya, tapi dengan keadaannya juga. Rambut yang berantakan, mata sembab dan hidung yang merah. Seperti habis menangis semalaman.

"Aku hamil, Jongin harus bertanggung jawab."

Yifan melongo.

Junmyeon cengo.

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Yang dibenci Luhan dari Sehun itu adalah sifat bodohnya yang didapat dari kakaknya itu.

"Kau pria, Hun. Kau tidak bisa hamil." Kyungsoo tahu tujuan pertemuan ini, tapi ia tidak menyangka saja bisa ada hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Walaupun kamu hamil pun aku tidak akan merestuimu dengan Jongin." Benar kan yang diucapkan Luhan, kebodohan Sehun itu turunan dari Yifan.

"Memang siapa yang mau menjalin hubungan denganmu?" Tidak Yifan tidak Junmyeon itu sama saja. Luhan hanya kembali menepuk jidatnya, kenapa malah menjadi drama seperti ini. Kan ia kemarin hanya mengajarkan untuk meyakinkan Yifan dan Junmyeon.

"Kalau kalian tidak merestuiku dengan Jongin, aku akan bunuh diri." Sehun sudah mengambil pisau yang disiapkan di meja. Mengarahkan pisau tersebut di perutnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Yixing juga bingung, biasanya bunuh diri itu pisau di arahkan ke nadi di pergelangan tangan, tapi kenapa ini malah ke perut. Apa mungkin Sehun juga sekalian ingin membunuh calon bayinya? Kan! Yixing jadi tertular virus bodoh Yifan itu.

"Ya! Sehun!" Yifan, Yixing dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan. Yifan itu paliang anti melihat darah. Ia sudah cukup puas melihat darah Yixing biasanya yang sangat banyak itu.

"Bahkan jika presiden Korea bunuh diri pun aku tidak peduli."

"Ya! Kim Junmyeon!"

"Baiklah."

JLEB!

"SEHUN!" Semua orang berteriak secara bersamaan. Tapi sayangnya pisau itu sudah menancap di perut Sehun. Tubuhnya oleng yang langsung ditangkap oleh Jongin yang baru saja datang.

"Sehun! Sehun! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Jongin sudah menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum, wajahnya sudah terlihat pucat, walaupun pada dasarnya ia pucat. Darah sudah mengalir deras dari arah perutnya.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu, Kim!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Junmyeon. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo saat sedang marah pasti akan memanggil Junmyeon dengan nama marganya saja.

"Loh! Kenapa menjadi salahku!" Junmyeon sebenarnya merasa bersalah juga. Ia tadi tidak sengaja mengatakan tidak peduli. Ia kira Sehun hanya mencoba menggertaknya, tidak mengira saja jika Sehun serius. Duh Junmyeon merasa jadi sama saja dengan pembunuh.

"Yifan! Lakukan sesuatu!" Sepertinya teriakan Yixing tidak berpengaruh pada Yifan. Ia masih saja menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Adiknya sedang berusaha menghabisi nyawanya di hadapannya. Tapi ia juga terlalu takut melihat darah segar yang keluar dari perut Sehun itu.

"Ya! Kalian jangan bertengkar!" Bentakan dari Jongin membuat mereka semua diam.

" Jong... maafkan... aku..." Ucapan Sehun sudah terputus-putus. Nafasnya juga sudah mulai sulit.

"Tidak Sehun. Jika kau mati maka aku juga akan mati."

"Jongin!"

"Lihat ini semua karena keegoisan kalian. Sekarang apa kalian masih tidak mau merestui mereka?" suara Luhan sudah menggelegar. Membuat dua kakak itu diam. Mengabaikan tatapan semua pengunjung restoran. Biarkan saja mereka menikmati drama picisan ini. Jarang-jarang Luhan memberikan tontonan gratis seperti inu.

"Kim!" Kyungsoo mendesak Junmyeon.

"Baik-baik. Aku merestui kalian." Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak ikhlas, tapi bagaimanapun juga yang menyebabkan Sehun bunuh diri itu dia. Ia hanya mencoba menebus rasa bersalahnya.

"Yifan!" Yixing ganti menatap Yifan. Suaminya itu sejak tadi hanya diam menatap adiknya yang berlumuran darah. Yixing takut saja, tajut jika rencana ini juga tidak bisa membuat Yifan merestui hubungan Sehun.

"Ya. Aku merestuinya."

"YEAY!"

Itu Sehun. Berdiri dengan sangat semangat. Mengabaikan darah yang masih keluar dari perutnya. Langsung memeluk erat dua kakak beda tinggi itu

"Sehun? Bukankah kau?" Junmyeon melongo, masih diam di pelukan Sehun.

"Sehun, kau?" Yifan diam, masih berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi. Tidak memperdulikan darah yang menempel di bajunya saat dipeluk Sehun.

Sehun melepas pelukannya. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari senyum Chanyeol. Dengan tanpa bersalah ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam bajunya. Sekantong darah dan sebuah bantal. Membuat Yifan dan Junmyeon melongo melihatnya. Sedangkan Yixing dan Kyungsoo biasa saja, ia sudah diberitahu rencana konyol ini ngomong-ngomong.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita memanggil Siwon-hyung untuk segera memulai pemberkatan." Sehun mengabaikan tatapan dua orang itu. Ia terlalu bahagia. Mimpinya sekarang akan menjadi kenyataan, menikah dengan Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Sehun hanya tertawa geli, menikmati ekspresi Yifan dan Junmyeon yang di luar dugaan itu. Bisa-bisanya Sehun memiliki rencana gila ini. Dan lebih bisa-bisanya lagi ia menyetujui rencananya itu. Tidak berhasil mendapatkan restu mereka secara terhormat sih, tapi itu bisa Jongin pikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang menikah dengan Sehun dulu.

"LUHAN!" Luhan yang ditatap tajam oleh dua saudaranya itu hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk lehernya yang nyatanya tidak gatal itu. Bagaimanapun juga ide gila ini berawal dari Luhan. Tapi ia juga tidak merasa bersalah, ia kan hanya membantu menyatukan dua orang yang saling mencinta itu.

.

.

.

Pemberkatan sudah selesai, walaupun harus diwarnai dengan berbagai drama, setidaknya mimpi Sehun menjadi kenyataan. Menikah dengan Jongin. Untung saja kemarin Minseok mengusulkan untuk sekalian menikah. Tidak perlu mewah, yang penting sah. Yifan dan Junmyeon menjadi pendamping pria, walupun wajah mereka masih sama cemberutnya, dengan pengunjung restoran sebagai saksi, Sehun sudah merasa sangat bahagia.

"Suho-hyung, aku minta maaf. Semuanya menjadi repot karena keegoisan Yifan." Junmyeon sebenarnya masih tidak ikhlas melepas Jongin dengan Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Lagipula Junmyeon juga mendapat keuntungan, ia bisa dekat dengan Yixing. Apalagi saat namanya disebut tadi. Duh hati Junmyeon jadi meleleh rasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Xing. Seorang kakak memang harus seperti itu pada adiknya." Yang membuat Junmyeon jatuh pada Yixing itu karena lesung pipinya yang sangat manis itu. Kalau Yixing berhasil membuat Junmyeon diabetes dengan lesung pipinya, maka Kyungsoo berhasil membuatnya terkena serangan jantung setiap saat. Sayangnya Junmyeon tidak bisa memiliki keduanya. Padahal seandainya Yixing dulu tidak memilih menunggu Yifan, Junmyeon sudah berencana untuk memadunya dengan Kyungsoo. Duh sayang itu hanya menjadi mimpi Junmyeon.

"Tapi memang Yifan itu keterlaluan." Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Junmyeon berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menciumnya. Sejak dulu ia hanya bisa memimpikan bibir Yixing itu. Duh ingat Junmyeon, kau masih memiliki _heart shaped lips_ yang menunggumu di rumah. Junmyeon berusaha mengendalikan dirinya, tidak ingin khilaf.

"Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya seperti ini. Mungkin ini takdir cinta kita. Cinta kita tidak bisa bersatu secara langsung. Tapi cinta kita bisa bersatu melalui adik kita." Junmyeon _and his cheesiness_.

"Kim! Jangan kaget jika besok ada surat cerai di rumah!" Matilah kau Junmyeon.

"Xing! Kalau tidak ingin kudamu mati, ayo pulang!" Duh, jika Yifan sudah memanggilnya memakai nama itu berati ia marah besar.

.

.

.

"Jong..." Sehun sedang asyik mengusap rambut Jongin yang tengah tidur di pangkuannya. Setelah acara pernikahan 'istimewa' mereka di restoran tadi. Jongin langsung mengajak Sehun pulang ke apartemennya di daerah Gangnam. Bukan apartemen miliknya sendiri sih, tapi milik kakaknya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang telah sangat baik mau memberinya kunci apartemen itu.

"Hmmm..." Jongin hanya bergumam. Sebenarnya ia tidak tidur. Ia hanya terlalu lelah dan belaian lembut Sehun pada rambutnya itu benar-benar menenangkan.

"Kita sudah menikah?" Ucapan Sehun lebih mengarah ke pertanyaan daripada sebuah pernyataan.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?" Jongin menatap Sehun. Sedang yang ditatap lebih memilih menatap layar lebar di depannya.

"Yang aku tidak bisa percaya adalah mereka merestui kita." Permusuhan Yifan dan Junmyeon masih sangat nyata dalam ingatan Sehun. Tapi yang lebih nyata adalah fakta bahwa mereka sekarang adalah keluarga.

"Semua ini karena idemu, sayang." Sehun hanya tersenyum. Jongin biasa memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi saat ini ia sangat senang ketika mendengar panggilan Jongin itu. Jika dulu panggilan seperti itu hanya berlaku karena mereka sepasang kekasih, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Sehun sudah menikah, dengan Jongin. Cita-citanya sejak dulu.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran. Bagaimana kau bisa menyewa restoran itu? Membayar semuanya?" Restoran yang menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan mereka tadi memang bukan restoran biasa. Restoran itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi yang memiliki dompet tebal. Sehun tidak membayangkan saja berapa uang yang harus dihabiskan Jongin untuk menyewa dan membayar semua makanan para saksi pernikahan mereka tadi.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Mengambil dompetnya yang tergeletak di meja. mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam yang sukses membuat Sehun kaget.

"Huh? Bagaimana -"

"Kita harus banyak berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo-hyung." Jongin tidak mengerti ketika Kyungsoo tadi pagi menyeretnya masuk ke kamar. Ia sudah berpamitan pada Kyungsoo dan meminta restu padanya. Kyungsoo meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membantunya dalam rencananya ini. Jongin tidak masalah, restu Kyungsoo saja menurutnya sudah cukup. Tapi Jongin begitu terkejut ketika Kyungsoo menyelipkan sesuatu pada tangannya. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo membisikkan sebuah _passcode_ padanya. Jongin ingin protes, tapi sudah dipotong dengan _'Biarkan Junmyeon menjadi urusanku'_. Dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Yifan-ge dan Junmyeon-hyung tadi." Gambaran wajah terkejut Yifan dan Junmyeon masih sangat jelas di ingatan Jongin. Bukannya Jongin bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja jarang sekali ia disuguhi wajah dua kakaknya yang khas itu.

"Tapi aku merasa permusuhan mereka belum usai." Jongin menatap Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Sehun. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

"Kita harus lebih sering mempertemukan mereka." Ucapan Sehun semakin membuat Jongin merasa aneh. Apa yang berubah pada Sehun? Matanya? Hidungnya? Senyumnya? Suaranya?

"Tapi kita harus menjauhkan Junmyeon-hyung dari Yixing-ge. Bisa-bisa khilaf dia." Ingatan Jongin tentang sumber permasalahan kedua kakaknya itu tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

"Lupakan sebentar mereka. Sekarang lebih baik kau memikirkan malam pertama kita. Dan buang semua prinsip konyolmu sebelum kita menikah itu." Jongin baru sadar apa yang berubah pada Sehun ketika lelaki itu sudah duduk di atasnya dan membuka sebagian kancing kemejanya. Ya, yang berubah pada Sehun adalah kepolosannya. Ya, dan Jongin membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Lebih memilih 'menikmatinya' daripada memirkan kakaknya yang tukang selingkuh itu.

.

.

.

***END***

Akhirnya lunas juga ^^

Terimakasih atas semua review yang kalian tinggalkan ^^

Maaf bila chapter ini mengecewakan. Karena jujur saja aku merasa _feel_ -nya masih kurang di chapter ini. Tapi aku berusaha menyelesaikan secepat mungkin agar aku tidak merasa berhutang kepada kalian. Walaupun aku sebenarnya masih berhutang #lirikJunmyeon

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fic ini ^^

Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian?


End file.
